fate_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Daffy's Nemesis
Plot After Daffy bumps into his old time nemesis Donald Duck. Daffy makes a big mistake after he introduces him to the goodies where Donald tries to take over Daffy's spot. But as the goodies pick on him, Donald is invited by Baboon to Villian HQ, where they convince him to kill Daffy. Possible Script (Usual Opening Theme) (The camera shows heavy rain, while a cab drives by stopping near a huge puddle and throws Donald Duck out) Taxi Driver: (shouts) Get out! (pushes Donald out) Donald: (angry) Hey...it's not my fault if i have no change Taxi Driver: (shouts) You expect me to deliver you to Toontown for free? sheesh. Try finding a job? (then drives away) Donald: (shouts) Get back here! (rain gets heavier, thunder loudens) (Donald sees The Goodies house) Donald: (looks happy) A nice warm home...i'll see if they can let me stay for a few days (Donald knocks on the Goodies door) (Daffy's voice whilst camera still shows Donald): I'll get it Donald: (gasps then gets angry) You? Daffy: (angry) You? Lyndsey Duck: Daffy who's that? (looks at Donald) oh no you poor thing..you must be freezing lets get you by the nice warm fire. (Donald Sit in the Chair by the fire) Daffy: His name is Donald Duck We where at The Same Job Together at The Burger Place but I lost it. Donald: & I was The Best. Daffy: & You Cheated. Donald: No I Did not. Daffy: Liar. Donald: I am Not. Daffy: (Angry) I made the best Burger's! You Lied on me to The Boss by saying "You made the best Burger's" & Won The $1,000 Reward & take a Holiday with Daisy & Never Return & made the Boss pay me Low amount of money because of you. Donald: (Angry) Hey! Your just Mad & Jealous because I won The Award. Daffy: Yeah by cheating. Lyndsey Duck: (Worried) Woah. Both of you, Calm Down. (The Goodies walk in) Scooby: What's going on down there? (The Goodies look at Donald) Fiona: Who is That Duck? Melody: He look's so Sick. Tom: He look's almost Just like you Daffy. Jaq: (Happy) Hey I know him. Lyndsey: What's Your name? Donald: I'm Donald Duck. (The Goodies Laugh's at him including Daffy Except for Lyndsey Duck) Donald: (Nervous) Hey why is Everybody laughing at me? Henry: Because of your Speech you talk like a 3 Year Old Duckling. Donald: (Angry) What! Ooh Phooey! (They Stop laughing) Jaq: So What made you came here Donald? Donald: I came here because It's Raining Outside The Taxi Driver kick me out here, So I thought I might stay here for a while. Daffy: We where at The Same Job Together at The Burger Place. Bubbles: Why is it always raining Outside? Melody: I don't know but I sure love rain. Henry: (Joke Prank) Did you get Super Duper 0 Degree's Cold out there Donald? Donald: No. (The Goodies Laugh again) Donald: (Upset) Ooh Why you little. Daphne: (Prank Joke) Did your Girlfriend get Lost in The Wood's? Donald: (Angry) No! She with Minnie! Betty: (Joke Prank) Minnie Who? Donald: Mouse! (The Goodies Laugh Again) Nibble's/Jaq: A Mouse Size Like us? Donald: No! A size like Me! (The Goodies Laugh's Again) Donald's look's Very Angry & his face turn's Red) (The Goodies Look's at Donald & Stop's Laughing Standing like an army post) Lisa: What did You & Daffy do at The Job Donald? Donald: Well, I was the best Cook at the burger job & I won $1,000 & I took a holiday with Daisy & Never Returned, Daffy get's low Paying Because he did the worse. Daffy: By Cheating. The Goodies: (Happy Cheering) Yay Donald! Tom: (Happy) He's Probably better job trainer then Daffy. (The Goodies Cheered for them) Daffy: (Angry) He's Lying! Lyndsey Duck: (Worried) Oh Daffy, You can talk to me about what bothers you Later go head & get some rest. Daffy: (Whispering to Lyndsey's Ear) He's Lying. (Then walk's away) Lyndsey: (Worried) About What? Daffy: (While Walking upstair's) (Sad) I'll talk about it later With You & Lyndsey Duck. (Lyndsey Look's Sad at Daffy walking upstairs) (Meanwhile the next day)